<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of sisters and starlight by asmileyoucouldbottle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233614">of sisters and starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle'>asmileyoucouldbottle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers for Book 2: Lord of Shadows, kit is pining, stargazing and thinking about livvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Lord of Shadows (spoilers), where Kit and Ty are stargazing and thinking about Livvy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of sisters and starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ty?”</p><p>The cool ocean breeze caressed Kit’s cheeks as he looked at the silhouette on the roof. The midnight blue sky was sprinkled with stars. Their light illuminated Ty as he nodded once, instead acknowledgement of Kit’s presence. Cautiously, Kit made his way over to Ty, who was perched precariously on the edge of the roof. His legs dangled over the side, and the sudden thought of Ty falling over the side made Kit’s stomach lurch in anxiety. </p><p>Kit settled down next to him, their shoulders barely touching. Kit was hyper aware of Ty’s shoulder against his. Ignoring this, he turned into the restless crash of the waves. Their erratic rise and fall mimicked that of his heart. “Don’t be ridiculous.” Kit chided himself.</p><p>“She loved the stars.”</p><p>Ty broke the silence, his voice detached and wistful. The barely contained emotion behind it made Kit want to cry. He turned to look at the boy, but his features were blurred by darkness. He could feel, rather than see, the grief etched into every part of his face. From the curve of his cheekbone to the tilt of his lips. Kit had the sudden urge to take the boy’s hand and comfort him. </p><p>He was met with no resistance as he squeezed Ty’s hand. Ty, seemingly subconsciously interlocked their fingers and squeezed back. </p><p>Kit followed Ty’s gaze to the stars. “She loved them on Earth, and now she is among them forever, at peace.” </p><p>Kit was surprised at how great that sounded. He mentally patted himself on the back and did a celebration dance  at his fancy poetic-ness. Point for Herondale!! He thought smugly.</p><p>“At peace.” Ty muttered to himself, doubt lacing his tone. He looked at Kit for the first time. Even in the darkness, Kit could feel his brilliant orbs of grey, examining him. “Do you really believe so?”</p><p>Before being a Shadowhunter, he thought there was nothing after death but perhaps pain and sorrow. Now, he believed that for good people, like Livvy, there were great things for them. “I know so.” </p><p>Ty seemed to trust Kit’s opinion. For the first time, he truly relaxed. He sank from a troubled boy to one simply watching the stars. He leaned against Kit, yawning in exhaustion. Kit knew that he barely slept these days, plagued with “what-ifs” and thoughts of his sister. All the sleepless nights finally seemed to be getting to him. </p><p>A chilly ocean breath settled over them, and Ty shivered. Kit put an arm around him immediately, protecting him from both the cold air and the world. Ty sighed and leaned his head on his shoulder, nuzzling under the crook of his neck. Kit momentarily stiffened, but softened by a happy glow and a giddy sort of feeling. Tiberius’ warmth seemed to heat Kit from the outside in. Kit frowned, thinking about how backwards that was, but decided it was too late to think. Rather, he focused on the beautiful boy in his arms, and the relaxing lull of his heartbeat and the waves. </p><p>Well, to be honest, Ty’s heartbeat was almost as fast as Kit’s, making the waves much more soothing. But the speeding of Ty’s heartbeat had its own sort of pull, so he paid more attention to that. </p><p>A quicksilver gleam of light caught Kit’s attention. Ty pointed with his free hand, his eyes widening in childlike curiosity and awe.</p><p>“A shooting star.” Kit breathed, and the very air around them seemed to warm.</p><p>“Livvy.” Ty corrected, his fingers tracing the star’s path through the sky before falling back into his lap. The air around them hummed in agreement and Kit nodded confirmation. “Livvy.”</p><p>“She is watching us, taking care of our family. I can feel it.” Ty’s declaration was a soft whisper, spoken with hope, love, and a bit of sorrow. Kit gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You’re right.”</p><p>The word “our” kept replaying in his head. Did that mean that Ty saw Kit as a member of the family? Or as close as one?</p><p>He could feel it too, the sweet protection. That of a friend and sister, watching over him and protecting  looking out for him. There was a pang in his heart as he remembered Livvy. Her laugh, her cleverness, her friendship…</p><p>Tears stung his eyes, and he buried his face in Ty’s hair, needing comfort suddenly as well. </p><p>After a minute or two, he shifted his head to be resting on top of Ty’s, a bit of a feat since his was taller than him. </p><p>They stayed that way for a while, drawing comfort from each other and watching the stars. </p><p>Around a half hour later, Ty fell asleep on Kit’s shoulder. His soft breath tickled Kit’s neck, and Kit smiled down at him. Carefully, Kit shifted his arm under Ty’s legs and carried him, bridal style. Buckling a bit under the weight, he pursued, refusing to drop his precious bundle. </p><p>He deposited him on Ty’s bed, and tucked the covers around him purposefully and with loving care.</p><p>As Kit turned to leave, starlight flickering through the window sight on Ty’s peaceful eyelashes. </p><p>“Beautiful” Kit thought.</p><p>Unable to resist the urge, Kit leaned down and brushed a kiss on his cheek, right under his starlight filled eyelash. </p><p>The sleeping boy murmured and smiled softly. </p><p>Kit felt a familiar kick in his stomach, and hurried out the door, refusing to consider what the smile meant. </p><p>It was only when he was in his own room that he realized what Ty had murmured.</p><p>Christopher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>